The Past is Back
by Dark Has Risen
Summary: two people big future but wait this looks like the hieroglyphics on that big rock. lets follow two complete strangers go through so many things and meet new people, maybe evn fall in love with... eachother ?
1. Chapter 1

NO! GO AWAY DEMON! Another poor unfortunate soul shouted as the demon truly devoured him. These creatures have been sent by Anubis to destroy all of Kehmet, Specifically the Pharaoh and his Queen. Destroying everything every rock, toy, tree, house and person.

Why is the Great God of Death after a human Pharaoh and queen, because they alone had the power to destroy Anubis them alone. He, The Pharaoh, the guardian of shadows with his wife, the guardian of light, to keep him from falling into such horrible power of darkness, only they had the power to do away with evil.

*Beep* Beep*

A loud string of curses sounded out through the apartment.

"Ok I have no clue what that was but that night mare was-". The girl that had fallen out of bed was interrupted by her roommate.

"Oh my Ra! Yuugi are you alright!" all but shouted poor Ryou. All Yuugi did was assure Ryou that she was ok.

Yuugi and Ryou had been friends since the sixth grade due to being bullied often for their height. Even for girls, their height was below average. That and their look were a flashing neon signs shout "HEY EVERYONE COME AND BULLY US. "

Ryou Bakura had long beautiful silk hair with big round brown doe eyes that can make anyone scream and shout at the cuteness, she had pale skin and a slight British accent. Ryou was very shy and timid and wasn't very good with people which in turn caused her to be bullied. Her height 4"10', and is now 19

Yuugi Mouto on the other hand had black hair tipped with violet and lightning strike bangs that framed her face cutely her hair went to her waist, her eyes are magnificent Amethysts. Unlike Ryou she was not afraid to speak her mind which in turn caused her to be bullied along with the fact she too is 4'10" Yuugi too is 19.

"Damn that hurt."

"What! You said you were okay!" a very frantic Ryou all but yells

"Ryou you're giving me a headache"

"Sorry." Yuugi accepted the apology and asked if they had work, luckily the latter said no and they decided on a walk to the park.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi so I'm Dark and I just wanted to tell you sorry about the really small first chap and I'll try to make all of my chapters longer than that.

I don't own** YUGI-OH or any songs used in the story**

"Damn it Ryou! Stop hogging the swing! "Yelled a very frustrated Yuugi, scaring many children in the process.

"No I am king of the park"

Yuugi growled playfully at Ryou. How dare he hog the swing and call himself the king of the park? Going along with 'his majesty' he challenged him.

"If you're the king then I challenge you to a race whoever wins is the king!"

Ryou accepted and jumped of the swing and began running along with Yuugi yelling profanity at each other all while ignoring all the wide eyes of children and disapproving eyes of their parents. Yuugi had taken the lead and turned around to make fun of Ryou then…

*BAM*

Yuugi ran smack into something really hard. By that time Ryou had caught up and was laughing hard. But after 2 whole minutes she got serious when she realised they were still on the ground.

'Are you guys okay?"

To Ryou's surprise deep sultry voice answered" yea I'm okay but I'm not sure about her"

"She'll be fine I'm worried about you, you landed on the cement"

Yuugi then lifted her head and was shocked to see beautiful red eyes tan skin with blond lightning bolt bangs paired with black hair tipped crimson. She now understood how she didn't feel pain. But those eyes they seemed so familiar, but where had she seen them. She was broken out of her thoughts when someone called the mysterious man.

"Atemu get up!" yelled out a white haired man similar looking to Ryou.

At the shout 'Atemu' got up. Pick up Yuugi in the process. He set her on her feet. Yuugi then snapped out of her shocked stupor. And started apologizing over and over.

Atemu took this as a chance to get a date.

"Hey! You really want to make up for this." Yuugi nodded fervently

"Go on a date with me" Yuugi was shell shocked to say the least and stuttered out an excuse to deny it.

"B-but w-we d-d-don't even k-know e-each other "blushed a very embarrassed Yuugi

"That's what the dates for, getting to_ know_ each other "only then did Yuugi agree completely missing the second meaning.

But after that they introduce each other.

"My names Atemu its _pleasure _to meet you" he all but purred

Bakura had taken interest in Ryou.

"Hello_, angel_, it nice to meet you" Bakura shamelessly letting his eyes roam

Both Yuugi and Ryou were blushing an amazing red that fascinated them. Then someone from the audience that had gathered around them in the park yelled out

"_**THIS IS A PUBLIC PARK WITH CHILDREN GO FLIRT SOMEWHERE ELSE!'**_

All 4 were now blushing an astonishing red. Only then did the two considerably taller males realize they were right in the park…. With all eyes on them parents, children, and vendors could this have gotten any more embarrassing? After the 'rude' interruption Atemu and Bakura grabbed their female 'twins' and ran, ran as far away from the park as possible leaving dust in their wake. When they stopped they were in front of an Olive Garden. Atemu and Bakura dragged in Yuugi and Ryou in, much to the dismay of both females

_**H-hey w-what a-a-are you doing?! **_

Atemu and Bakura answered simply. "Taking you guys on a date"

Yuugi and Ryou blushed a deep scarlet. Thinking how could they be so straight forward? Then they reliesed they were seated at a lovely table. They were so embarrassed they were only wearing a tank top and sweats with a light jacket on the tank top.

The waitress arrived to take their order. Atemu ordered bruschetta and Bakura ordered the Lasagna Fritta she then turned to Ryou and he pointed at Atemu "I'll have what he's having" was heard from her. The waitress looked to Yuugi; she pointed at Bakura and said "I'll have what he's having". After that lunch went smoothly. The whole time spent getting to know each other.

"So ... We should introduce ourselves" Atemu suggested awkwardly.

Yuugi pointed at herself "My names Yuugi Mouto I'm 19 years and I work at Black Dragon Game Store"

The Ryou pointed at herself as well "I'm Ryou Bakura I'm 19 and I work at Black Dragon Game Store too"

Atemu was amazed at Yuugi, she must be very happy. Bakura voiced his thought in a more vulgar way.

"Damn! Shawty's you probably got some dough, huh? What do you do?" completely ignoring the fact they were in a restaurant catching every ones attention and making them look away with a menacing glance. Yuugi was hesitant about telling them so she looked to Ryou looking for a way out, when she found none she sighed. She had to explain so much but where would she begin, how would she know they wouldn't try to be friends with her and Ryou for them and not money.

Ryou, seeing the hesitation on her dear friends face, took matters in her own hands said. "We can't talk about that in public but we would be happy to invite you into our apartment and explain it to you." Atemu and Bakura seeing no problems with the arrangement agreed. They got up paid the bill and left. The walk was pretty uneventful that is until they got to the large apartment building. Then Bakura got really loud again.

"Holy crap you guy are loaded-"he was interrupted by smack to head. He got the picture and shut his mouth."

After Bakura's little episode they entered the large prestigious apartment building.


End file.
